


We're Just Playing Pretend

by oliverhamptons



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fake Dating, Anal Sex, Drunk Connor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverhamptons/pseuds/oliverhamptons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's mother has been pestering him for months about getting into a relationship so during one family meal he blurts out that he has a boyfriend in hopes she'll leave him alone. This backfires on him when she later invites him and his 'boyfriend' to the family home for a party. Only problem is, he doesn't actually have a boyfriend. The one person he can turn to for help in this situation is his close friend, Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever published piece of fanfiction, the idea came to me ages ago and I've had bits and pieces saved on my laptop but now I've finally written it out. I hope it's good, comments and kudos will be much appreciated :)

Oliver rubbed his hands together, creating some heat between his palms as the refreshing Michigan freeze nipped at his fingertips. It had gotten so hot and overbearing in the Walsh household, he just needed a moment to himself, especially since he kept being hounded by numerous members of Connor’s family. Although in fairness Oliver had enjoyed watching the way Mrs Walsh’s face lit up as he retold the story of how he managed to get her little boy to “settle down”. It was only less than a week ago when Connor had rang him up, practically begging him down the other end of the phone to accompany him to his parent’s house party as his boyfriend. According to Connor, he had made up a fake boyfriend during a family meal in order to keep his mother off his back and then had proceeded to forget the lie until many weeks later when she had invited ‘the two of them’ to the annual party she and Connor’s father hosted at their home. It had taken an almost embarrassingly short amount of time for Oliver to agree to Connor’s plan, he was his friend after all and it was only for one night, surely it wouldn’t be too bad.  


 

As he stood outside in the cold, Oliver started to doubt how much of a good idea this had actually been. It wasn’t that he struggled to lie, tonight proved quite the opposite in fact, it was more that he had too much of a moral compass to feel completely comfortable lying to people – even people he’d never met before and probably would never meet again. He couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt as he spoke so vibrantly to members of Connor’s family, telling them all made up stories about how Connor would surprise him with breakfast in bed, or dates to fancy restaurants, all while Connor stood proudly with an arm wrapped around Oliver’s back.  


 

Fortunately, he was pulled out of his own thoughts by the soft buzz of his phone in the pocket of his suit trousers. Untangling his fingers from one another, Oliver carefully slid his hand into his pocket to lift out his phone, the screen alight with Connor’s name and the start of a message. He gently tapped out his pass code, opening up his messages to see what Connor wanted.  


**_To: Oliver  
Where did you go? I was planning on introducing you to more family friends._ **

**_To: Connor  
Sorry, I had to step out for some air, it was getting a little too much for me in there. I’ll be back inside in a minute. _ **

**_To Oliver:  
Don’t be silly, you stay where you are, I’ll come out and find you. I could do with getting away for a while too._ **

  

Connor made his apologises to one of his Uncle, excusing himself to go and find Oliver. He grabbed two champagne flutes from the tray of a passing server and made a quick gesture to Gemma across the room, pointing towards the open set of patio doors before he stepped outside. It wasn’t difficult to spot Oliver standing by the garage door with his back to the house. Connor took advantage of this, transferring one of the flutes to his other hand as he strided over to where the other man was stood. Once he was close enough, Connor slipped a hand down to rest firmly on the base of Oliver’s back, similar to what he’d been doing all evening, and held up one of the glasses. 

“For you.” He smiled gently.

Oliver jumped slightly at the unexpected contact; he had thought the two of them were only keeping that sort of thing up in front of Connor’s family members. But then again, he supposed anyone could look out and see them so it was just easier this way. 

“Thanks.” Oliver’s lips curled into a small smile as he lifted a hand to carefully take one of the glasses from Connor’s hands.  
“You’re welcome.” Connor hummed, letting his hand fall from Oliver’s back as he moved to lean against the door of the garage, his eyes still on the other man. “I’m sorry about all the excitement in there. I think you managed to charm everyone you spoke to. Every time I tried to speak to someone, they asked for you. Said how adorable and lovely you are, a real catch.”

A slight blush rose up Oliver’s cheeks from the indirect praise, he lifted his champagne glass to his lips in hopes it would hide it. “Everyone’s been so nice to me.” He nodded gently. “It made me feel bad for lying to them, that’s why I had to step out for a minute. Someone even invited me out to a family dinner with them, can you believe that.”

“Oh wow, who was that?” Connor chuckled, sipping merrily from his champagne glass. 

Oliver couldn’t deny that Connor’s laugh was infectious and found himself chuckling at the whole situation too. “I don’t know, I think it was one of your aunts or something. I had to politely decline, I think I made up something about us being away then.”

“Smart boy. I knew there was a reason I picked you for this.” Connor winked, raising his glass a little in the air before he pushed back off the garage door and stepped closer to Oliver again. “Thank you for helping me out.” He smiled sincerely, placing his free hand gently on Oliver’s upper arm. “I don’t think my dad has ever looked so approvingly at me before in my whole life until today, when I turned up with you.”

Oliver blushed again, taking a long sip from his champagne glass as Connor moved closer to him. “It’s okay, I’m glad I could help you.” He smiled, shaking his head softly before finally lifting his gaze to look back at the younger man. “I mean, bar the overwhelming sense of guilt, it’s been pretty fun actually.”

“I know, I’m always fun to be around right?” Connor grinned at him, moving even closer until the tips of their shoes touched. “I’ve never really enjoyed these family things before, but with you here it makes everything easier.”

It was silly, the two of them had practically spent the whole evening with their arms wrapped around each other, but out here where they were alone, it felt much more intimate. “I’m glad. I can see how they can all be a bit full on at times but it’s been a nice night.”

Connor nodded in agreement, finishing his champagne glass and resting it on top of a low wall before he slung his arm around Oliver’s neck, looking up at him with a smile. “So, when the last guest goes and I kiss my family goodbye, what happens? Where would you go after tonight?”

Oliver could feel his breath catch in his throat as Connor wrapped his arms around his neck, it was started to get too close again. Despite himself, he instinctively brought his free hand up to rest on Connor’s lower back. “I don’t know. I just guessed I’d get a cab back or something like that.” He shrugged.

“Oh don’t, I can drive you back.” Connor smiled widely, the copious amounts of champagne starting to catch up with him. “No, wait, maybe not a good idea. I’ll get the drive to drop us off. I want to send you home safely, that’s what a good boyfriend does, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose they do.” Oliver couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Although, no one else is going to be there to see it so it’s not like you have to do it.”

Connor licked his lips, tightening his arms around Oliver as if to pull him closer. “I know, but I want to. You’ve been so good to me, and I... You know how just now we kissed for my parents to see? Well, I can’t get that out of my mind...” He voice trailed off into a low whisper. 

Oliver’s eyes were to drawn to the way Connor’s tongue dipped between his lips and across the soft skin of his lower lip. He knew that there was a danger of doing the whole pretend boyfriend routine with Connor but he never expected the other man to enjoy it so much. “R-really?” He whispered, flicking his gaze back up to meet Connor’s eyes.

Connor nodded a little over exaggeratedly. “I didn’t know you were such a fabulous kisser. Who was the last person you kissed before me?” He pouted, resting his chin on Oliver’s shoulder with a soft sigh, barely giving Oliver a chance to respond before he pointed at the glass in his hand. “Have you had enough? Can I have the rest of your champagne?” 

It was clear to Oliver that the other man had had a little too much to drink; he knew that Connor wouldn’t be speaking like this for any other reason so he brushed off the comments with a small chuckle. “How much have you had already tonight?” He asked, lifting the glass up for Connor to take.

“I don’t know. Lost count. I drink when I’m happy.” Connor reached out to take the glass with a small shrug before downing the rest of the champagne with a lazy smile.

Oliver watched Connor, smiling softly at the younger man’s blessed out expression, he was pretty sure he’d never seen his friend look so calm before. He’d been awoken several times in the middle of the night by Connor’s frantic voice on the other end of the phone after he’d stayed awake with his head in his books for far too long. “You know.” Oliver began. “People are probably wondering where we are by now. Do you feel ready to walk back?”

Connor blinked, swaying a little as he looked up at Oliver with his big brown, doe eyes which he knew always worked when he wanted Oliver to do something for him. “If I don’t, will you carry me?”

“I’m not sure what people would say but.. I... yeah, I suppose.” Oliver nodded, cursing himself internally because he knew there was no way on earth he could resist Connor when he pulled out the doe-eyed look on him. 

“They will say ‘aww, look at how sweet those boys are’ and then Gemma will tell everyone to leave us alone so that I can rest. Then it’ll be just the two of us.” Connor grinned happily. “Wouldn’t that be great? We can drink more champagne.”

“It sounds wonderful.” Oliver laughed softly as he carefully started to walk them both to the house. Getting to spend time with Connor alone would undoubtedly be much better than having to entertain the rest of his family. “Although, I think we’re going to have to cut off your champagne allowance soon.”

“You’re mean.” Connor pouted, leaning into Oliver’s side as he gripped him even tighter to stop himself from falling over as they walked back to the house. “When did you learn to be so mean? Must be from Gemma.”

Oliver chuckled, running a hand up and down Connor’s back softly, leaning in to press his face against the top of Connor’s hair for the briefest moment. “Alright drunkie, let’s get you back inside. Watch the step.” He pointed downward and held Connor tightly to make sure his legs didn’t give out beneath him.

The familiar click of Gemma’s heels on the hardwood floor signified her approach towards the two men. “Oliver, is he okay?” She asked, reaching out to place a hand on Connor’s cheek. Connor whined at the sudden burst of light from the chandelier above their heads and turned his face away from his sister’s touch to tuck his head under Oliver’s chin.

Oliver lifted his own hand over the top of Connor’s head to rest against his forehead, trying to help shield him from the light and noise of the room. “Yeah, he’s fine. Just a little too much champagne I think.” He nodded softly, glancing down at Connor plastered against his chest.

“Of course he’d get drunk on the champagne.” Gemma rolled her eyes softly at her younger brother. “Come on, follow me. You can bring him upstairs via the housemaids’ staircase, you’ll avoid the crowd that way.” She smiled before turning to lead them away from the main room to a small hallway with a spiralled staircase at the end.

Oliver followed her closely, looking at Connor again when he felt the man snuggle even further against his shirt. “You’re so tall, Ollie.” He murmured. 

“And you’re short.” Oliver chuckled, threading his fingers through Connor’s hair as he helped him climb the staircase. “Be careful on the stairs here, okay.”

"I'm not short." Connor protested. "Gemma, look. My boyfriend is so mean." He huffed, tripping up on the step almost immediately, the only thing stopping him from falling flat on his face was Oliver's strong arms around him.

"Oh he's such a mess. He doesn't know how to be in love." Gemma turned her head to smile back at them fondly.

"Shut up, Gemma." Connor mumbled quietly.

Of all the people Oliver had lied to tonight, the one he felt most guilty about was definitely Connor's sister. Gemma had looked so delighted when Connor introduced him as his boyfriend and several times throughout the evening had come up to Oliver to let him know how much happier she thought Connor was with him around. "Watch out, Connor." Oliver tightened his grip on him. "And don't be so mean to your sister."

"Oh look, someone's defending me. Thanks, Oliver. Con's found a gem in you." Gemma smiled, stopping once they'd gotten to the upstairs hallway. "That last one on the right is Connor's room." She gestured to the door at the end of the hallway before looking back at Oliver. "I'm sure you'll be okay, but if you need me just grab Connor's phone and give me a ring."

"Thanks, Gemma, I really appreciate it." Oliver smiled, leaning down to press a light kiss to her cheek. "I'll make sure to call you if I need anything." 

Connor snuggled closer to Oliver and tugged at his shirt with a small huff. "Stop talking to Gemma, I want you." He pouted. "I want you to myself."

Oliver laughed softly at him, nodding once more at Gemma as she turned to retreat back down the stairs while he was left with keeping Connor on his feet long enough to get him into his room. "Let's get you into bed so you can sleep it off." Oliver smiled, carefully manoeuvring Connor in his arms so he could get his bedroom door open.

Once they were safely in the room, Oliver pushed the door shut with his foot and directed Connor over to the bed, helping him sit down. He was surprised when he tried to move away and found himself being pulled back by a gently tugging on his hand. He turned back, smiling gently at Connor as the other man looked up at him expectantly, clutching his hand in his own. "You won't go, right? Wait for me to sober up a little first, then I'll send you home."

Again, who was Oliver to turn Connor down when he looked at him like that. "Of course not. I'll stay right here." Oliver smiled gently, moving to sit down on the bed next to Connor. It probably wasn't the best idea in the circumstances, he'd already let himself get too close to Connor that the lines between what was real and what was fake were beginning to blur.

"Good." Connor hummed, moving to adjust himself into a comfortable position where he could lay his head down on Oliver's lap. "I just need a short nap. I'm sorry I drank so much. I'll sober up, send you home like a good boyfriend." He spoke softly, his speech slightly mumbled against Oliver's trousers. 

Oliver never expected Connor to be so cuddly when he was drunk but it certainly wasn't an unwelcome surprise, in fact he quite enjoyed. "It's okay, you get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." He smiled, stroking his fingers gently through Connor's hair, brushing some loose strands away from his face.

"Good." Connor smiled at the feel of Oliver's fingers in his hair, closing his eyes as he nuzzled further against his lap. "I don't want..." He yawned softly. "I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Connor." Oliver whispered softly. "I promise."

That was enough for Connor, he trusted Oliver to keep to his word and with that in mind he let himself drift off into a soft slumber, his lips parted against the fabric of Oliver's trousers as he let out a gentle snore. All the while Oliver watched him gently, thinking that he may have just gotten a bit over his head with the younger man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short interlude, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter I promise.

Throughout the remainder of the evening Oliver could hear the sounds of guests beginning to leave, the Walsh's wishing them fond goodbyes before they were bundled into cabs or drove home. Oliver had barely even noticed as the clock ticked passed 1am, he was too engrossed in his own thoughts, replaying the events of this evening. He knew he had to leave soon yet he couldn't bring himself to move from the bed, to move from Connor, even after his foot began to go numb from the weight of Connor lying on his thigh. 

Oliver glanced down at the younger man, still sound asleep against him, and reached down to stroke his fingers through the messy strands of hair that had been pushed out of their usual place. Connor shifted at the touch, murmuring nonsense against the material of Oliver's trouser leg as he attempted to seek more of the contact. It was strange to see Connor like this, between law school and trying to keep his parents happy, Oliver was sure that this was the most relaxed and content that he had ever seen him.

The thought made Oliver's stomach flip. What if there was more to this than he first realised? Connor had seemed so at ease with him, barely leaving Oliver's side as they mingled with family members and friends of his parents. Even Oliver couldn't deny how much fun it had been to play the role of the loving, supportive boyfriend - but then that was who he was. He wanted the big house with a white picket fence, maybe a dog running round in the garden, eventually a few kids, plus enough space for his in-laws and his own family to come and visit. Because that's who he was, the 'family man'. The problem was Connor wasn't like that, at least he gave Oliver no indication to suggest he was like that or even wanted to become that kind of person. For as long as they had been friends Oliver knew what Connor was like and he didn't blame him; it wasn't hard to miss the way guys checked him out whenever they went out for drinks. He'd be lying if he said that it didn't sometimes make him jealous but he knew Connor was way out of his league, and even if there was a chance that the younger man was interested in him, he didn't want the same things out of a relationship. Oliver couldn't risk their friendship on that chance, no matter how much he had enjoyed their little charade tonight.

Thankfully Oliver didn't have much longer to dwell on his own thoughts as Connor began to fidget beside his legs again, a soft groan escaping his lips as he rolled onto his back, eyelids blinking open slowly as he opened them to the harsh glare of his bedroom light.

"Ah, shit." Connor slurred, raising his hands to cover his eyes from near blinding light. He rolled over, barely thinking about where he was as he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face against the material of Oliver's trousers again.

Oliver stared down at him again, not quite sure whether or not Connor even remembered he was still there, maybe he just thought he was in bed with some random hook-up. Wait, did that mean Connor cuddled with his hook-up? He really didn't want to think about that so decided to speak up quickly, hoping Connor could distract him from his own thoughts once again. "Um, good morning." 

Connor's eyes shot open and he tilted his head back so he could look Oliver in the eyes. "Oh god, what time is it?" He croaked, voice force from dehydration due to the amount of alcohol he'd drunk. A soft blush covered his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears by Olicer couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or just an affect of the alcohol.

"It's uh.." Oliver tore his gaze away from Connor to look at the clock on the nightstand. "It's almost 2am." 

"Oh, wow. That's late." Connor murmured, pushing himself up slowly so he could scoot and sit with his back against the headboard, running a hand through his hair. "Has the party downstairs finished?"

"Yeah, I heard a lot of vehicles leaving the driveway. Plus it's been pretty quiet down there for the last half hour." Oliver nodded, stretching his back and legs now that Connor was up and he knew wouldn't disturb him.

"Oh thank god." Connor chuckled quietly, rubbing a hand over the nape of his neck as he watched Oliver stretch. It hit him that if he was feeling a little uncomfortable after sleeping like that then Oliver couldn't exactly have been very comfortable sat like that for so long either. He shifted to sit closer to Oliver, reaching out to rub his fingers over the older man's shoulder, kneading the firm muscles. "I must have made your legs numb or something, you should have moved me."

"It's okay, really. You looked liked you needed the rest anyway." Oliver smiled, thankful that Connor was behind him so couldn't see the way he bit on his bottom lip to avoid the low moan that was threatening to escape as the younger moan massaged his shoulders expertly. "Um, thanks."

"You're welcome." Connor hummed, leaning closer till his cheek was pressed against Oliver's ear. "I'm sorry I drank so much, but you were really good tonight, I couldn't think of anyone better to do this with me."

The vibrations of Connor's voice made Oliver shiver slightly, his eyes falling shut for a brief second as he let out a deep breath. "I think I can forgive you." He smiled gently, turning his head to look back at Connor. "It was a stressful night."

"I think it was more stressful for you, and you dealt with it amazingly well." Connor smiled, letting his hands come to a stop as Oliver turned. "So..." He began, eyes flicking down to glance at the older man's lips before back up to meet his eyes. "I can get the driver to come pick you up and take you home, or you can stay the night here. I mean, the bed's big enough and it's not like my mom won't expect it." Connor smiled expectantly, hoping that Oliver would give in to him, even if just for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they, won't they?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the huge delay between chapters, please take this smut as a token of my gratitude

Every rational part of Oliver's brain was screaming at him to go, to get out of Connor's room before they ended up doing something they both regretted, yet the memory of Connor's lips against his skin was provide an image his legs were finding difficult to run away from. "I guess it would be quite rude to ask the driver to come at this time of night." Oliver murmured, playing with the sheets between his fingers as he tried his best to avoid Connor's gaze.

"Of course. You're so considerate." Connor grinned, moving away from Oliver in favour of crouching between his legs. "No wonder everyone loved you tonight." He hummed, lifting his hands to begin to unknotting Oliver's tie.

As he lifted his gaze from the sheets, Oliver came face to face with Connor kneeling between his legs, slowly slipping the tie from out of his collar. "Y-you don't have to do this." He blushed.

Connor started tugging at Oliver's shirt, pulling the material free from his pants. "You took care of me earlier on. Now it's my turn to take care of you." He hummed, taking his time to carefully unbutton Oliver's shirt from the bottom to the top until he could push it away from Oliver's shoulders and down his arms. "Wow, you're pretty fit for an IT guy." 

"I get that a lot." Oliver chuckled, tugging his shirt the rest of the way off his arms before letting it fall to the floor by Connor's feet. "I like to go running and I started yoga recently, I kind of suck at most other sports."

"Ooh, yoga? You must be really flexible then." Connor smirked, tracing a finger along the centre of Oliver's chest before stilling it. "And you get that a lot... So does that mean many guys get to look at this fine body of yours?"

"No!" Oliver responded quickly, shaking his head. It felt ridiculous to defend himself against Connor's questions, especially when there was nothing going on between them. In reality it didn't even matter how many people had seen him or not, yet he still couldn't bare the thought of Connor thinking of him like that.

Luckily, his answer seemed to please Connor as the younger man climbed into his lap with a grin. "Good. Cause I can get very possessive, you know."

"Possessive about someone else looking at your pretend boyfriend?" Oliver ducked his head as he tried not to laugh at the notion.

Connor swallowed while Oliver wasn't looking and waited until he regained his gaze before surging forward to press his lip against Oliver's, pulling away just as quickly while he looked at Oliver expectantly. Without a second thought, Oliver was reaching to thread his fingers into Connor's hair and pulled him into another kiss.

He moaned gently into Connor's mouth, grabbing at his shirt like a lifeline as the younger man teased apart his lips with his tongue. Oliver still wasn't quite sure what was happening, part of him felt like he was dreaming, that he was going to wake up at any moment in the back of a cab after being sent home like they had planned. 

The growing hardness in Connor's pants as he rocked his hips firmly against him was a pleasant reassurance that this was not in fact a dream, that Connor really wanted him. Yet there was still a small nagging voice in the back of Oliver's head that was trying to tell him this wasn't a good idea.

Oliver was the first to break the kiss this time, resting his forehead against Connor's while he brought his hands down to still his hips, resisting the urge rock back against him. "Wait, wait..." He panted softly. "Before anything happens... I need to know that this isn't just the alcohol, you actually want this... want me."

"I took a nap, I'm very sober." Connor smiled, taking the opportunity to remove his own shirt, smoothly flinging it to the floor before he pushed at Oliver's shoulder gently until he was lying on his back. "So can we get back to what we were doing?" He smirked, grinding down on Oliver's lap exaggeratedly in an attempt to draw a reaction out of him.

"Yeah, God, yeah." Oliver breathed out deeply, the effect of Connor's action immediately noticeable through the remaining layers of clothing. 

Connor dipped his head and pressed his lips under Oliver's ear, feeling each hot breath that escaped his mouth as he trailed a line of kisses downwards until he reached his lips. "Take of your pants and turn over." He whispered, pressing a brief kiss to Oliver's lips before he stood back to undo his belt and push his pants down his legs, kicking the fabric off his ankles so it joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

When Connor looked back up, Oliver was lying on his on his stomach clad in just his boxers with his arms crossed under his head. He quickly moved so that he was straddling Oliver's calves and ran his hands up and down his back before leaning down to plant kisses along the length of Oliver's spine, making him shiver beneath him. Once he reached the base of his spine, Connor hooked his fingers into the waistband of Oliver's boxers, pulling them down his legs with a smile. 

As soon as Oliver's boxers were off, Connor gently parted his cheeks with each hand before leaning back down to flick his tongue over Oliver's hole, drawing a low moan from the older man.

After several minutes of teasing his tongue around Oliver's hole, Connor finally pushed the tip of his tongue inside Oliver, causing him to throw his head back with a gasp of pleasure. 

"Fuck, Con." He moaned, rolling his hips back against him, desperate for more and Connor wasn't one to disappoint.

Oliver was soon reduced to a whimpering mess by Connor's tongue as it worked him wet and open. He could feel him thighs quivering with pleasure, it almost felt like too much as Connor curled his tongue inside him, keeping him tethered on the edge of an orgasm. 

Connor eventually pulled away to grab the lube from his night stand, coating his fingers generously to avoid hurting Oliver before he carefully slid the first finger inside of him. The reaction from Oliver was almost instantaneous as lifted his hips in an attempt to bear down on Connor's finger, trying to take it deeper. 

"If I'm hurting you, you've gotta let me know, okay?" Connor spoke softly, stroking his free hand over Oliver's leg.

Oliver's only response was a quick nod, barely able to form any sounds other than gentle moans as Connor began moving his finger in and out of him at a steady pace. It didn't take long until Connor was adding a second finger along with the first, scissoring them inside him to stretch Oliver out even more. 

"Oh fuck, yes." Oliver groaned, rocking back against the fingers inside him.

"Mmm, keep doing that, fucking yourself on my hand." Connor encouraged, working his fingers deeper and faster, curling them against Oliver's prostate. He was rewarded with a whimper from Oliver as he gripped at the sheets between his fingers, adjusting quickly to the feel of Connor's fingers inside of him.

Once he was sure that Oliver was prepped enough, Connor carefully withdrew his fingers from Oliver’s body so he could remove his own boxers and roll the condom onto his cock, covering it with some more lube. “How did you want to do this?"

“I want… I want to see you.” Oliver whispered, turning over so he was on his back as he looked up at Connor with a flushed expression, still catching his breath.

Connor nodded and pulled on Oliver’s thighs to bring his legs closer to him, urging Oliver to wrap them around his waist as he slowly entered him, a small gasp falling from each of their lips.

Allowing Oliver a moment to get used to the intrusion, Connor lowered his head to kiss the other man softly. He experimentally rolled his hips forward which earnt him a muffled moan and Oliver's heels encouragingly pressing into his lower back. 

"Oh god, Connor, harder... please." Oliver whimpered, digging his nails into Connor's back, hard enough to leave indents of crescents on the younger man's skin. He hoped there would be a next time for them where they could take it slow, exploring every inch of each other's bodies, but right now slow wasn't what he needed.

The combination of their moans and pants quickly filled the room as Connor wasted no time in building up a fast rhythm, drawing his hips back before he thrust back in again, making Oliver's eyes roll back.

Connor's own fingers gripped at Oliver's hips, sure to leave bruises as he moved faster and faster while Oliver squirmed and arched beneath him. "Look at you, so desperate for me." Connor whispered against Oliver's parted lips as their breaths began to mix.

Oliver could feel the familiar heat pooling in his stomach as Connor cock hit deep inside him, pulling cries of pleasure from the back of his throat. "Close... Con, I'm close."

"Good, cause I want you to come for me." Connor breathed out deeply, slowing his movements slightly as he focused on hitting Oliver's prostate on every thrust. "I bet you can come without me even touching your cock, can't you." He whispered hotly against his ear.

Oliver would have been embarrassed by Connor's words if he hadn't have been so turned on by them. It only took a few more thrusts of Connor's hips before Oliver was coming between them, crying out the other man's name as he coated their stomachs.

The way Oliver clenched around him was enough to push Connor over the edge seconds later, bucking his hips as he released into the condom. The two of them gripped each other tightly, sharing lazy kisses as they came down from their orgasms.

It was several minutes before either of them made an attempt to move in fear they'd ruin the peacefulness of the moment, they both knew there were still things they needed to talk about but that could wait. Eventually it was Connor who carefully pulled out, quickly cleaning them up enough to be comfortable before slipping back into bed.

"We'll talk in the morning." Connor hummed quietly, the last thing that was spoken between them before they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this the right time to promo my [ tumblr ](%E2%80%9Dgirlwhovian.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)?


End file.
